Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a toner used for an image forming method, such as an electrophotographic method, an electrostatic recording method, or a toner jetting method, and a method for manufacturing a toner.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the fields of printers and the like, the reduction in size and the energy savings, have been increasingly demanded by consumers. In order to achieve the reduction in size, for example, there may be mentioned a method in which by improving a coloring power of a toner, an image is formed using a small amount thereof, so that the size of a toner container is reduced.
In order to improve the coloring power of a toner, research to improve the dispersibility of a pigment has been carried out. As a method therefor, a technique using a pigment dispersant which has a portion adsorbing to a pigment and a high molecular weight portion compatible with a dispersion medium thereof has been known. International Publication No. 99/42532 has disclosed one example in which Solsperse (registered trade mark) (manufactured by Lubrizol) is used as a comb-type polymer dispersant having an acid or a base portion. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-238837 has disclosed one example in which as a pigment dispersant, a dispersant having a color material skeleton bonded to a polymer is used.
In addition, in order to achieve the energy saving, as the characteristics of a toner, improvement in low-temperature fixability has been required. Hence, research to improve the low-temperature fixability using various types of fixing assistants has been performed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-11255 has disclosed that the low-temperature fixability is improved by introducing a wax having a high plasticizing effect into a toner as a fixing assistant. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-72442 has proposed a toner which uses a crystalline polyester as a fixing assistant, and according to the toner described above, the low-temperature fixability and heat resistant storage property can be simultaneously achieved.